HuniePop: Roads of Choice
by Voidful Unit
Summary: Alchemy has a tough life. He's a shut-in, can't drink his troubles away, and has a huge issue with a certain thing about humans- girls. That is, until a girl approaches him at his only outside getaway, and suddenly starts talking with him and ending shortly with a planning look in her face. Will he live a life of love and hot nights, or will he stay lonely & scared of women?
1. Chapter 1 - Situation

**Hello readers! This is, with no other blunt way to say it, my first Fan-Fiction. I've written FF's before, but only a little, and they were a bit too personal-info involved. Yeah, in other words, I'm not posting them. Now, why am I starting my writing's on here with HuniePop of all things? Well, start out small (if you haven't noticed, the website doesn't have many HP fan-fic's.) and work my way towards the bigger stuff. Also, HuniePop doesn't seem that difficult to write about, seeing as how it's just a dating-sim puzzle game with sex involved. The characters are, in my opinion, actually pretty fun to animate with my words, and the** **scenario's, albeit, are pretty entertaining to weave.**

 **I hope you enjoy the first chapter, despite how short it is, and have fun. (Keep in mind that this is a story not meant for kids, aka, there is gonna be crude language, suggestive themes, and downright xxx scenes.)**

* * *

 _Evening - Day 0_

I took my glass and sipped out of it. "Aargh. Damn my stupid fear of women. I was close to actually getting a good conversation going if I hadn't ballsed it up." I criticized myself, clearly ignoring the fact that I was not only in a pub, but also not even drinking something alcoholic.

Now if you're wondering who this self loathing, weak liver milk drinker is, than here's your answer. My name is Alchemy… I know, what kind of name is that. Most people ask me again to tell me my name, or just react incredibly weirded out.

Anyways, this depressing guy is like this because of one simple thing.

I have Gynophobia.

Not to mild wherein I can't even look at one, it's more like the irrational fear of talking to a women. And when I do, I usually say something incredibly stupid, and suddenly make them dislike me, and/or creeped out. Yeah, and not only that, but women tend to approach me because of my slightly cute looks. Straight, almost shoulder length blonde hair with nice blue eyes, I got my fear because of this body.

It was early back in the elementary days. I was the boy they called girl. They called me cute and adorable, told adults that I was a little girl, and nicknamed me Allie. When the end of my sixth year came, I moved away from the neighbor of mine who started it all. A female friend. A girl who I confessed to, and ultimately got shot down with a simple, "Ew, I don't dig girls."

So ever since then, I've been afraid to talk to girls, I'm antisocial, and I'm cute.

"I really hate myself…" I slopped onto the counter of the pub, and took out my phone. 10:42 it read on the clock, and putting it to sleep, I looked at what it was reflecting.

A woman was walking straight in my direction.

' _Crap, another girl coming to chat me up 'cos she thinks I'm cute. Wait a minute, it could be that she was just coming to get a drink, or wasn't actually going in my direction, but to someone else, or maybe-'_ "Hey there, slumps." A feminine voice interrupted my thoughts, calling out to me.

I sat up and looked at the female with fearful eyes. _'Craaaaap, here we go again.'_

"Huh, are you talking to me?" I questioned, avoiding eye contact with her. The lady was downright hot. Nice short brown hair, a red dress going down between the her knees and her waist, closer to the latter. Her looks were accompanied with a nice darkish shade of green, giving her a sophisticated look.

"Yes, I'm talking to you, who else?" She gestured pointing out that no one else was here.

"Ah...of course that has to be the case." I mumbled to myself.

"What was that?" The lady asked.

"Nothing. Anyways, uhh… What do you want?" I asked, trying my best to be cold, but my natural kindness to women kicked and it sounded normal and caring.

"Uh, I was just wondering if you were alright." She smiled and caught onto my shifty eyes.

' _That's actually really kind. If only it wasn't a girl…'_ "Umm, I'm fine thank you." I quickly said, trying to break away the stare she was giving me.

Chuckling a bit, she sat down on the chair next to me. "You seem nervous. Something behind me?"

"Uh, no, it's just, uh…" I looked off to the side and stared at my glass that was on the table, half empty.

"Ooohh, I know what kind of guy you are…" She took my head in her hands and faced it towards herself, forcing me to look at her face, causing me to blush in the process.

"I think I can make this work… Yeah!" She released my head and stood up.

"Eh, what do you mean!?" I questioned as she put the chair back in order and went to walk out, suddenly stopping and turning around. "By the way, my names Kyu!" The girl named Kyu told me as she waved me goodbye and left the building. _'That was weird.'_

 _Day 0 - Night_

I opened the door to my apartment and shuffled in, seemingly forgetting what happened earlier at the pub. "I'm home…" I called out to no one in particular. Suddenly I heard some footsteps coming from the kitchen and making it's way towards the entrance.

"Welcome back!" A light hearted, cheery voice called out and finally entered my vision.

"Waugh! Wha-what the hell! Wh-Who are you!" I stumbled back and landed on my butt leaning back on the door and pointing at the intruder.

"Hey, how can you say that when we were just chatting only an hour ago! Also, took you long enough." The girl said.

"Huh!?...wait. Kyu!" I exclaimed in a surprised voice, my eyes going wide.

"Yep! Normally people would have a hard time connecting the brunette beauty to the fairy you see here, so I'll say you're a first!" Kyu chimed, putting her hand behind her back and stepping forward closer to me.

Of course people would have a hard time connecting the two. She looked downright like an enlarged fairy from an anime. She was now a pink pigtailed cutie with a slightly lighter shade of green eyes, Wearing clothing definitely not meant for public. Her "shirt" consisted of a collar unconnected to her bare shoulder top colored pink with a white bow connecting both sides of her top, splitting down to another connection the was gilded with gold, splitting off to different directions, ending with a white under frill, revealing her pink panties.

Blushing and looking the other way I tried to think this situation through. Kyu seemingly caught onto the fact that I wasn't going to to look at her panties, and grinned. "You like what you see?" She seductively said, posing in a suggestive manner.

"C-cut that out, anyways, h-how did you get in here?" I asked.

"I'm a love fairy-" she pointed back to her butterfly like wings, "-I got my ways."

"L-love fairy?" I questioned once again.

"Yep, and you just win the lottery, because I'm going to fix that fear of yours and make you walking chick magnet!" Kyu explained with glee, balling her fists, raising them to her head and jumping up and down with joy, making it seem like she's the lucky one instead of me.

"Great, if I wasn't one already." I said, killing the mood.

"Aww, you killjoy, I'm talking about making you a person who can actually talk to women, not only that, but make them swoon with your voice."

Sighing irritatingly, I got up and walked past her, taking off my coat and throwing it off to the side of my room on the floor. "Go find someone else. All I want is a single, faithful relationship." I told her off, collapsing on my bed.

"Ah boo. If that's what you want, I can make that happen." Kyu said disappointedly.

"Sweet, now use your fairy dust or whatever and leave. I'm dead tired." I said a bit too harshly.

Kyu chuckled a bit and left the room, giving me some privacy to change and sleep.

"Oh, I'm not gonna use fairy dust. Oh no, I'm gonna do this in a more entertaining way." Kyu promised as she faded, making sure that she wouldn't be seen, and most of all, heard.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger much? Probably not, but you still read till here, so hooray! Thank you for reading, and get ready for more!**

 **Note - Next chapter is a LOT longer than this. So is the next. At the moment of this upload, I was still working on the forth chapter. Also, this isn't a cheating game as well, mind you. This is going to be separated into different routes, one chapter per character. Reason why? Well, Alchemy did explain shortly that he's a faithful man, so I'm going with that notice and making it routes. Just makes you wonder what I'm going to do when it comes to someone like Jessie, right? Heh heh, your gonna have to stick around to find out, so stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Encounters Pt1

**Hello again! So you came to read more, huh? I'm glad! Anyways, this chapter introduces the first half of the girls, excluding Celeste, Momo, and Venus. Of course, everyone already know's Kyu as well, but lets just say that I am including her in the secret girls, despite being not-so-secret.**

 **Anyways read, review, and enjoy Alchemy's phobia-management!**

* * *

 _Day 1 - Morning_

 ***Beep, beep, beep- click.***

I groaned as I turned off my alarm and sat up. Stretching, I looked around. Everything seemed the same, desk in place, computer still sleeping from yesterday afternoon, fairy girl staring straight at me-

"Kyaah!" I yelped girlishly and fell out of my bed.

"Morning sleepyhead!" Kyu laughed a bit as she crawled over to where I was lying just a moment ago. "You alright, cos' you're gonna need that head intact if we're gonna pick up some broads." Kyu told me as she held out her hand to pick me up. "Fine, fine." I assured her as I took her hand and got up. "Anyways, what are you doing here in the morning?" I asked as I stood up, bare chest and only boxers covering my genitals. "I forgot a couple of things that I should have told you yesterday night. First of all, since I'm a fairy and your my subject, I'm gonna be crashing at your place. Also, I forgot to get your name." Kyu dropped on me as she stared at my underwear as if she was trying to make out how well endowed I was down there. Or maybe how well I would please her. Who cares.

"What!? No no no, absolutely not, I can't have a girl I only just met yesterday stay at my place!" I quickly told her as I frantically shook my head and hands in a "no way" manner.

"Too bad, virgin boy, it's part of my job." Kyu closed that argument quickly.

"Anyways, your name. What am I supposed to call you? Or would you rather me call you 'virgin boy' everywhere?" Kyu joked.

"Please don't." I sighed. "My names Alchemy." I answered.

"Alchemy? That's...an interesting name." She looked into my eyes and grinned.

"Alright _Al_ , here's your second gift from me to you!" Kyu pulled out a phone from thin air and gave it to me. "Sorry to disappoint, Kyu, but I've already got a phone." I said smiling as if I won.

"Tch-tch-tch, that's no ordinary phone, my friend. That's, a HunieBee."

"A what?" I asked unimpressed.

"A HunieBee. It makes it so that you can keep track of certain things when it comes to women. Age, birthday, height, weight, favorite season, even their cup size." Kyu explained, obviously trying to hint at something naughty.

"Uh-huh. And why would I need to know someone's cup size?" I asked, a bit creeped out.

"So you can know how big of a bra you can get them or something? I don't know. All it does is keep track of a girl you enter in. That also included location." Kyu continued explaining.

"Creepy. Did I mention that I didn't want to be a stalker? No, well guess what, I don't want to be a stalker." I pointed out to her as she just sighed it off and jumped back to what we were talking about before hand.

"Anyways, Al, with this you can make sure that if anyone you have an interest in tells you something important, you can remember it through that. It also works just like a regular phone as well, so it isn't all 'creepy'." Kyu finished up her explanation.

Suddenly grabbing my arm, she went and began to drag me to the door. "Come on then! Let's go find some chicks!" Kyu happily chimed as she dragged me by the arm.

"Woah woah! Change first, then we can go!" I stopped her before the door.

"Oh, right. That would be embarrassing for you." Kyu said apologetically.

 _Day 1 - Morning - Gym_

"Thank you for the other day, Tiffany!" A tanned, long haired brunette thanked a long haired pigtailed blonde.

"Don't mention it Kyanna, Philly is like my little buddy!" The blonde apparently named Tiffany told the brunette named Kyanna.

The two friends conversed as Kyu and I made into the gym and went to a machine, a bit distracted by the two beauties.

"Oh my- look at those two babes!" Kyu exclaimed loud enough that I was sure they could hear her. "Hey, not to loud, they'll hear you!" I warned her. "Oh don't, worry, I'm actually just a figment of your imagination. Plot twiiiiist!" Kyu said jokingly. "What? You mean your-" I began before she cut me off, "I'm just kidding. I'm just using some magic to hide myself. Only you can hear and see me right now." Kyu assured me, making light of my concern.

"Well, I'll see you later Kyanna!" The blonde girl began to walk away.

"Hey wait a sec, I'm not finished with you yet!" The brunette called out in a friendly-but-fierce manner.

The lady then chuckled to herself and held up her chest with her arm, the other arm crossing and at her chin. Looking around the place, she seemed to be looking for something.

Kyu gasped as she looked at the the brunette when she turned in our direction.

"Oh man, I would kill for tits like hers." Kyu nonchalantly expressed.

"Pfft, huh!" I stopped using the machine I was on and looked at her weirded out and a bit embarrassed.

"What? Wait, save it for later. Brown tits is coming."

"Why, she's got nothing to do with this?" I asked her a bit confused.

"Normally that'd be the case for you, but not this time. She's your first target." Kyu told me as she passed by my back and unnecessarily went to hide behind the machine.

"Huh!?" I simply looked at her a bit confused and scared.

"Hey, can I use that machine when your done?" A voice called out behind me.

' _Eh? Umm… Crap. Curse you Kyu! Curse you and your fairy wings!'_

Improvising, I decided I was done.

"Oh, um, I just finished. She's all yours." I said as I got off from the machine.

"Thanks!" She got started using the machine as she smiled at me.

"By the way, I haven't seen you before. This your first time here?" The brunette lady asked as she kept on working on the machine.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I don't usually go to places like this. Figured I could use a workout." I answered only partially honestly.

It's true that I don't go to places like this, and I did need a good workout, but I was only here because I was dragged her by Kyu. She said that I needed to be strong for a woman so that she isn't doing all the work in bed. I told her she could've left the the bed part out, but it seemed like she didn't care.

"That's good! You should take care of your body if you're going to be a man." The lady advised as she took a little break.

"Heh heh, yeah I guess so." I chuckled a bit as she looked over to me. I blushed a bit and looked over to Kyu. She stared at me as if I was an idiot and mouthed something to me.

' _Don't...look...away? Keep...eye contact? Are you insane!'_

Gathering up my courage inside, I looked into her eyes. She had pretty brown eyes that screamed to me that she was a nice lady.

"Sorry if I caught you off guard with the question. I just like to think I know all the regulars on a first name basis." The girl kept on looking into my eyes. Did she find something interesting in me?

"Oh is that so? Heh, that's actually pretty cool." I complimented, starting to freak out a bit inside.

"Thanks! Um, will I be seeing you more often?" She asked.

 ***kssh-boom.***

I phobia exploded with that one line, and I desperately tried to keep myself in order.

"Uh, er, yeah." I said on the whim.

The lady laughed a bit, catching onto my nervousness. "That didn't sound very convincing. Here, lemme see your phone." She said, holding out her hand for my phone.

"Huh, oh um, here." I fumbled as I pulled my phone automatically.

She guided herself through the phone and finished tapping, giving it back.

"Here you go, in case you forget to come some more." She said as I grabbed my phone from her hand. "Uh, yeah, thanks."

She chuckled a bit. "My names Kyanna. And you are?"

"A-Alchemy." I answered.

"Alchemy?"

"Y-yeah." I assured her.

"Well then, nice to meet you, Al." She held out her hand to shake. I reluctantly took hold of her hand and shook. _'Despite being such a strong woman, she's got soft hands...it's nice.'_ I thought as we finished up and stepped back. Kyanna began working out a bit until she stopped suddenly and turned to face me again.

"Hey Al! I'd also advise you to check out the yoga class here! The instructed is awesome! I'm sure you'd love it, if you're into doing yoga with a bunch of sweaty women!" She said, the last part a bit jokingly.

"Uh, sure, I'll make sure to check that out!" I called back when she had called back out to me when I began to leave.

After I left the room, I suddenly heard someone shift over right next to me.

"Wow! You actually did it! You got a girls number! No less someone like her." Kyu said, seemingly materializing next to me.

"Hey, what does that mean." I said, a bit offended.

"I'm saying that I was going to mention that she was waaaay out of your league. To think you not only got a decent conversation going, and even got her number, is super lucky. That's it, I'm calling it. Total, beginners luck."

"Ahh, I won't argue with that. I felt like I was gonna drop dead right there and then."

 _Day 1 - Afternoon - School Grounds_

"Remind me why I'm here again?" I asked with a tone of dread.

"Oh stop being such a baby, it's only a school!" Kyu told me off, and started jogging off to the entrance of the university. I hate school. The people individually at schools aren't the issue, it's the gathering of so many. I've said it before, but I'm antisocial. Social places like a school wherein there a hundreds of people all at one place scares the crap out of me. I'm paranoid about how people look at me, because of my looks.

Good thing it was just in the right time wherein classes were in session, and if they weren't, everyone had gone off and left campus, because nobody was in sight.

"Kyu, there's no point in being here, classes are most likely in session, and frankly, I don't want to interrupt a session just to be some douchebag chick magnet who hits on all the ladies." I complained, only for Kyu to stop in her tracks and wave me over.

"What is it, Kyu-" Kyu put a finger to my mouth, "Shh. Look at them. It's that girl from before." Kyu pointed to two young women, one in a school uniform, that to be honest wasn't exactly completely tightened, and the other in green jacket, a black necktie, a short white shirt revealing her skinny belly, very short white shorts, and red high heels.

"Seems like she's a student to her." Kyu said, gesturing to the blonde girl we saw earlier today, and then gesturing to the other girl, who seemed to be Asian.

"Whoa, wait a second. Are you saying that girl in the scandalous and revealing clothing is a teacher?" I looked at Kyu like she was nuts.

"Well why else would a school girl like her be talking to a babe who's dressed up like that?" Kyu pointed out. Even though the argument usually wouldn't be very convincing, it seemed it was true when I heard the blonde say, "see you later, Ms. Yumi."

"Bows your chance. Go and talk to the school girl." Kyu said in an excited tone.

"How do I proceed with that? The only reason I got to know Kyanna was because I was pretty much in her natural habitat." I complained to Kyu again.

"Fine then. She seems like the type that can be easily scared away. But you have to take a chance anyways. Don't be stupid, and play it cool and honest. Essentially, be passive-aggressive." Kyu instructed me. "Now, go break a leg."

I began to walk over to the blonde. _'What in the name of all that is holy am I doing?'_ I approached the girl and began my attempt.

"Um, hello there."

"Oh, hello!"

"Umm, this might strike you as odd to hear this coming from someone you just met, but uh…"

' _If I'm gonna do this jump, I'm either gonna clear it perfectly, or shatter my legs.'_

"...but you're pretty cute." I bravely admitted, pretty sure I was gonna get a good insult.

"Umm...thank you." The girl replied with a thanks.

' _And he cleared the jump! That is the longest and greatest jump he has cleared so far in his whole career life! Stay tuned for more!'_

"Are you enrolling here? Because I haven't seen you around before." The girl asked.

To be honest, I was thinking of enrolling for a time being, but never got to the act because of the simple fact that I had no idea which classes would be full or empty. To scared to find out by going to check it out, I decided that a life of solitude and a job at home would be best for now.

"Umm, well, I've thought about it. I just never did because I didn't have any insight on what classes I should take." I answered honestly.

"How do you mean? Do you have a career path in mind?"

"Well, yeah, sort of. The problem is, I have no idea which classes are full and not. You see, I don't deal well with crowds, so I want to go into classes that have few people in it."

"Ohh… Then you're in luck! Here, let me show you around, I'll find you the classes that are best for you." The girl smiled and took my hand. "By the way, my names Tiffany! What's yours?"

"Alchemy." I replied.

"That's a cool name, Alchemy!"

' _She...complimented my name? She just scored some points with me.'_

After some time of her showing me around and chatting, we came back to where we met.

"You know, you're a cool guy! Can I get your number so we can chat more? It's also so I can get things straight about your enrollment." Tiffany asked as she went for her own phone.

"Oh uh, sure, I would love to talk more." I answered honestly as I took out my phone.

After exchanging numbers we exchanged farewells. "I'll see you soon! Hopefully in class!" Tiffany said in a happy voice. "Sure, I feel like school will be much easier with you around." I told her appreciatively. "Just don't get distracted by my cheering." She joked. "I won't, I won't." I said twice, reassuring her.

We parted ways and I went off to the gate, only to have Kyu interrupt me and my thoughts.

"Man, I was scared my job would be over already with how friendly you were with her." Kyu said in an exaggerated fearful tone.

"Oh don't be such a worrywart. I think that so far, she only thinks of me as a friend." I told, a tinge of disappointment in my voice.

"Maybe, maybe…" Kyu silently murmured.

 _Later that afternoon_

"Hey Alchemy, look. It's that teacher from before." Kyu pointed out as we walked the sidewalk leading to a park. Sure enough, sitting on an empty bench, was the teacher we saw talking to Tiffany, except it looked like she was in a really sour mood. The lady had her hand pressed against her forehead, making her dark, almost black, grey hair tied up in and upward tail the only thing of her head I could see.

"Oooh, looks like someone either has a massive headache, or a massive hangover." Kyu looked over to me and began talking in an instructing tone.

"If you're gonna to know this chick, you're gonna have to distract her from her headache."

"And how exactly do I do that?" I asked, generally unsure.

"Do something stupid, I don't know. Just make her feel better in a funny way." Kyu backed off to let me do my thing.

' _Ah yes, I've already got two girls numbers in my phone book, let's go and add another! Pssh, yeah right.'_ I thought in my head.

I walked over and sat next to her, and said the thing that was on my mind that was true, and completely how I felt before yesterday.

"Isn't it funny how pointless life is and nothing really matters?" I said, clearly getting a reaction as she chuckled.

"I as myself the same thing, all the time." She said, adding another chuckle.

"Yeah, it's funny how things can change though. Anyways, that's not the point." I pulled all my courage out and looked at her face, seeing as how she lifted her hand from her face. Nice, grey eyes that compliment her hair, and a good shade of red lips. Truly a beauty.

"Then what is your point?" She asked, giving me a weak smile.

"Aptly put, are you okay? You look like you just had a Christmas with only socks being the presents." I looked at her concerned.

"Ah, that obvious, huh. Well, I was just having a hard time with my students back at U.O.G. That's the university I teach at." She informed me as I took a mental note that she teaches there.

"So you're a teacher. Must be tough when you're teaching people that are pretty much the same age as yourself." I empathized.

"Heh, I was sure I looked older."

"Really? I was sure you looked like you were in your early twenties." I complimented.

"Nope, the opposite. Late twenties. 28 to be exact." She told me as she laughed a bit.

I felt a small vibration coming from my phone, but ignored it.

"Thanks though. I needed a good laugh. The kids call me Ms. Yumi, but you can call me Aiko."

We talked for a while, making jokes and actually flirting with each other, until the thing I was sure wouldn't casually happen did.

"Hey, your a funny guy. I'd love to hang out with you more, but I got evening sessions to worry about so I got to head out." Aiko said as she got up and stood in front of me while I stood.

"Here," she pulled out a small pencil from her pocket and a small piece of paper from her jacket pocket and gave it to me. "I want to talk with you tonight so give me your number." She said as she winked.

"Huh? Uh sure." I said, taking and writing on the paper the number of my new phone, peeking at the phone's screen as it displayed the number.

"New phone?" Aiko asked, noticing my checking of the phone.

"Yeah, just got it this morning." I answered honestly.

"Wow, got a new phone this morning and you've already got a girl to contact. Watch out for this player." Aiko laughed as I just nodded my head and smiled.

"Anyways, talk to you tonight!" Aiko said as started walking off back to the campus, waving goodbye. Waving back, I looked at the time. _'I guess one more stop wouldn't hurt.'_

"Hey Kyu, anywhere else you want to go?" I said as she faded back into my sight.

"Hmm… How about the beach?" Kyu suggested as she looked at the direction Aiko was walking. "Yeah, the beach is sure to have some kind of girl you'd like!" Kyu began to get excited again, because she started skipping to the direction of the coast.

"Okay, okay, we'll go to the beach and then we'll do some shopping, how's that sound?" I planned as I started walking alongside her.

"Sounds great, _'Playa'._ "

 _Evening - Beach_

I stepped onto the beach, my sandals gently pressing into the sand, my bare chest feeling the small breeze. I stood on the beach with my pants and jacket on, looking out as Kyu ran onto beach. As she enjoyed herself, I looked around, immediately seeing a sight of a lifetime.

"Jess, I can't wear this, it's embarrassing!" A woman who looked to be in her twenties, brown with short, curling black hair in a orangish yellow bikini with the words "With Love" on the breasts, one word on each, complained to a long, straight blonde haired babe wearing a purple bikini plain and simple.

"Oh come on, you look soooo cute in it." The blonde babe said in a natural seductive voice.

"But I can't! This is too much, I'm going to change." The brown girl started walking away.

"Fine, suit yourself…" The blonde lady retorted, walking off the opposite direction.

"Ooh, that is one sight to behold. Quickly, stop her before she gets away! Let me look at that figu- I mean, don't pass up this chance to talk to her in that mouth-watering- I mean, beautiful clothing!" Kyu quickly ordered me, trying to butter up the reasons that were so blatantly obvious.

"How do I do that!?" I asked, panicked.

"Don't know, don't care, just say something!" She said, pushing me off from behind and making me jog over to the lady.

"Hey wait!" I called out to her.

"Huh! Oh my gosh, this is embarrassing." She turned towards me, covering up her breasts.

I caught up to her, a bit out of breath, seeing as how she actually got a distance away from me.

"Hold up...huff...please don't change...right now." I confessed, my perverted side starting to kick in.

"Huh, but it's inappropriate!" She complained to me this time.

"But it's really, really cute! And really sexy at that!" I said, disregarding my phobia and looking into her eyes confidently.

"Huh, um, uh…" She stammered and started shifting her eyes everywhere until she just stared down and said, "thank...you. I guess."

She put her arms down and held her hands together in front her waistline.

"Oh umm, I'm sorry for the creepy confession just then. My names Alchemy. Who might you be?" I asked the beauty in the bikini.

"It's alright. The woman in this bikinis called Beli." She answered, smiling as she did so.

We talked and talked, going on for quite the while seeing as how I wanted to clear up the misunderstanding that I felt I gave, thinking that she thought I was a pervert who was only talking to her because she was in a bikini. Even though I did start talking to her because she was, I started talking to her now because I was solely interested in her.

Figuring out that she was not only the Yoga instructor for the gym I met Kyanna at, she was also friends with Kyanna, I began to find talking to this spiritual person quite a bit.

"Well, I've got a yoga class to teach in a bit, so umm...you want to exchange numbers?" She asked, looking at me with her fuchsia eyes. "Uh, sure! I'll probably need to talk to you somehow anyways for when I want to take one of your yoga classes. Kyanna's idea." I agreed, giving her a better reason than just 'I want to talk more.'

"Great! Here, let me go change and grab my things." She said, as the tinge of disappointment for seeing her in more modest clothing tugged at me.

After exchanging numbers and farewells, I went back and went to put on all of my clothing.

"You gave me a good sight to look at." Kyu chimed in, chuckling a bit.

"Oh shut up you pervert." I retorted.

 _To be continued in Encounters Pt. 2_

* * *

 **First 4 down! Not for the sexy, the chocolate, the gamer, and the bitch to wrap it all up! Then we're finished! At least, with the introductions. We still got all of the girls routes to go through! So we're not quite finished yet.**

 **Either way, 'till next time, fellow readers and writers!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Encounters Pt2

**Aaaand we're back! First of all, thank you for reading, and my short one day delay on uploading. I had thought that it would be smarter to upload two chapters at once when I finish the first route- order of routes at the bottom. (Any issue's, be sure to PM or mention it in a review.) Buuuut, I scrapped that idea and decided to upload the next chapter, seeing as how the next chapter is gonna be a bit long.**

 **All in all, thank you for the reviews, and please: read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

 _Later in the Evening…_

We walked through the town on our way to the shopping mall to grab some personal accessories, some clothes for Kyu, (though she didn't know I had that in mind) and other things that we might need, but was interrupted on our travels when Kyu groaned, "Al...I'm thirsty." I looked back her with a look that obviously said 'are you serious!?' But quickly put it away when I saw the fairy looking exhausted and evidently, thirsty.

With a sigh, I indulged, "Fine, there's a pub I like to frequent nearby. We'll stop by there on the way."

"Yes! Alcohol, here I come!" She squealed and suddenly burst into a run ahead of me.

"Hey wait, I'm gonna need you sober when we go shopping!" I shouted out in desperation.

We entered my favored pub and sat down at my usual spot. Kyu had 'magically' changed into the look she had when we first met, making it so that she wouldn't stand out, and sat somewhere nearby, but not so close as to make us look like we're together.

"The usual, I presume?" The bartender asked.

"Yeah, sure. Also, see that lady over there? She's also on the bill. She forgot to bring her wallet, and frankly, I'm a nice guy." I said, making an excuse as to why I would be paying for a seemingly random girl.

The bartender went to his work and poured us both glasses. Kyu looked at me, silently mouthed "thank you!" And went onto drinking some kind of alcoholic drink she ordered.

The pub was pretty much empty, so when I hear a voice as lovely as the one I heard, of course I'd be able to tell where it came from.

"He's not coming…" A seductive voice rang out from behind me.

I turned around ever so slightly to catch glimpse of a long haired, very slightly tanned, blue eyed blonde beauty. Her looks were so stunning that I even blushed at the sight.

"Oooh, milf alert! And she looks like a cougar too!" Kyu said, suddenly beside me.

"Umm, no." I said, knowing full well what she was talking about.

"Come on! This busty lady is the judge that will determine whether your a boy, or a man."

"No." I replied shortly.

"Doesn't look like she's gonna take no for an answer, because she walking straight over here!" She informed me, starting to move to an inconspicuous spot.

"Just remember, be aggressive. Not passive-aggressive, just aggressive." Kyu advised, before sitting down on the other side of the bar side.

"Hey bartender, honey? Can you get me a martini?" She said, sitting next me.

"Right away, miss." The bartender simply said, going to his duties.

She looked over to me, just noticing my presence. "Oh hello there sweetie, I didn't notice you were here." She said in her captivating voice.

' _Calm, and aggressive. I can do this.'_ I thought, gathering my courage.

"I don't know, I'd say you knew full well that I was here, and wanted to talk to me." I said, as powerful as I could to her.

She did a sexy chuckle, which would bring a blush to any man's face, and twofold to mine.

"You saw right through me, hon'." She smiled, obviously trying to seduce me.

' _I'm losing all my confidence here! Her personality, voice, and looks are too captivating! How is she so sexy!'_

She looked down and saw my drink, clearly a bit disappointed.

"You came to a bar, and ordered an un-alcoholic drink?" She questioned.

"Ah, I can't drink. Body can't handle the alcohol well. But that doesn't mean I can't get wild." I said, obviously trying to seduce as well.

' _What the hell am I doing! She's obviously seducing me, and instead of brushing her off, I'm seducing her back! What's wrong with me! And what do I mean that I can get wild? Never in a million years!'_

"Mm, baby, you don't have to lie to me." She seductively told me.

' _She saw right through me! I am such an idiot.'_

I sat there for a bit, a look of attempted confidence on my face...suddenly crumbling and me turning my head down to sigh.

"I suck at this seductive business… Sorry for that stupid act, it was really weird of me." I apologized suddenly noticing Kyu giving me a 'Abort! Abort! Retreat! You screwed up!' Look, and gesturing the same.

"No no, it's fine, but I will say it was a bit weird having someone like you be hitting on me like that." She assured. "Ah, it's the cute looks, isn't it…"

"Bingo." She simply answered.

"Ugh…" I flopped my head on the bar counter, groaning in my stupidity.

"Aww, no need to be down, sweetie." She said as she rubbed my back.

"Yeah… Also, I should probably tell you that my names Alchemy." I decided to inform her, lifting myself up to face her.

"Most people call me Misty, but you can call me Jessie." Jessie told me, revealing her name.

"Jessie, huh… I guess it fits." I mumbled to myself.

"What was that, hon'?" She asked me.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all. Really." I told, actually meaning it.

We talked for a while, noticing sometimes a look of utter shock and disbelief on Kyu's face. Waving it off, I found out several things about her. First and foremost, the most obvious was that she was, in fact, a pornstar. I was a bit thrown off that I was having a decent conversation with someone like that, but found out that she was doing it for her daughter. I felt a bit relieved, and sympathetic, but didn't completely shake off the unnerving feeling I had. We talked even more about ourselves, finding out things like how she was 36 years old, a dropout from high school due to pregnancy, and even the fact that she wears DD bras. (Don't ask how it got to that.)

After a good half hour of talking, I finally realized the time and needed to get a move on.

"I'm so sorry to stop our conversation, but I have to go. Got some shopping and such to get over with." I explained.

"Aww, and I was enjoying our conversation… I guess this will have to be done." Jessie said as she brought out a rather simple looking phone, and told me to exchange numbers.

After finishing that up I apologized again.

"No, it's fine, personal needs and all that. Besides, I'm definitely gonna have to see you again." Jessie explained.

"Whys that? Something I need to know?" I asked, a bit curious.

"Yep." She leaned in next to my ear. "It's that you're just my type."

I blushed as she backed off and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Bye, honey!" She waved as she had a very small blush on her face.

' _Huh? Wha-? What just happened? Did someone like her...a porn star...just...blush?'_

As I stumbled a bit out of the bar & lounge, I found Kyu follow out behind me, and approach me like she just saw a celebrity. "How did you do that! She, a total whore, was solely interested in you! That's like, something I've never seen before! Are you sure you need my help?" She threw out the questions like a bullet train, receiving only a simple answer.

"You know, I probably wouldn't be here with the numbers of 5 different girls if it wasn't for you. Honestly, it was all you." I complimented.

"Yeah, whatever, I'm more interested in how you lulled _'that'_ babe into liking you!" She brushed off my compliment with her first initial question again.

"Umm...you know, I'm not really sure. I'm still unsure if she actually was blushing…" I honestly told her.

"Just one of those things no one will ever know, then?" She questioningly concluded.

"Yep." I confirmed.

 _Late Evening, Just before Night…_

We entered a cafe, suddenly getting complaints by Kyu that she was, this time, hungry. When we entered, we saw a black girl, with a curly Afro, wearing a flight attendant's outfit asking a girl who had bright, solid blue hair, wearing glasses over her blue eyes, in casual, maybe a bit too casual, clothes, if she could get her cappuccino.

"I'm sorry, but I should have left fifteen minutes ago, I'm done." The 'blue' blew up on the flight attendant before storming out of the building, passing right by me.

"Wow...okay..?" The FA said a bit confused and irritated.

"Mm, mm, I love me some chocolate." Kyu suddenly slipped in with that comment.

"We're at a cafe, I'm sure you can order some yourself." I told her, ignoring what she was getting at.

"Not that, you nitwit. I mean her." She said, pointing at the FA.

"I know what you mean. So, what about her? Wait, lemme guess, you want me to get her number." I asked and answered for her.

"Yep. I'm just gonna say, that she's probably a little pissed off right now, so go and tell her something she'd want to here." Kyu informed me once more.

"Ohh, I know just what she wants to hear. I've had this happen to me before as well." I assured her, approaching the FA.

"My goodness, customer service these days…" I said to her, seemingly reading her mind.

"I know, right! Ridiculous. I mean, is a cup of coffee so much to ask? Soooo sorry to inconvenience you." The FA said, the last part with a voice of sarcasm.

"Have you been waiting long here too?" She asked me, concerned if I had the same issue.

"I haven't been here too long, but I'm sure I'd be just fine if I had you to admire while I wait." I said, partially just to hit on her, more of it being the truth.

She chuckled a bit, "Is that the case? I'm glad I could be of service." I sat down on the table she was at, directly across from her. "Though I have to give you credit, that was pretty brave. You don't hear that often."

I shyly turned my head to the side and scratched the back of it.

"Is that your technique? Hitting on girls at the coffee shop?" She continued, a nice smile on her face.

"Well, to be honest, no. You're the exception." I replied to her question.

She laughed a bit, "You know what, big shot? You caught me in a good mood. Normally I wouldn't give in so easily, so consider yourself lucky." She held out her hand to shake.

"My names Lola. Pleasure."

"Pleasures mine. Alchemy's the name by the way." I told her, shaking her hand.

Like the rest of the girls I've talked to, we started conversing about ourselves. Unlike the rest, though, she mainly talked about her goals. She wanted to do so many things, I felt like my plans were boring and lame comparatively. We did grab the things we wanted while we talked, Lola got her coffee, me two bagels, on of them I secretly gave to the starving Kyu. While we talked, we started to find our own certain ways we appreciated each other. I loved the fact that she had something to do with her life, and dreamed big. She seemed to enjoy the fact that as small of dreams I have, I was finally acting upon them.

Our pleasant future talk ended shortly though, as she needed to get ready for tomorrow's early shift. Funnily enough, instead of suggesting that we exchanged numbers, she didn't do that.

Nay, she demanded we contact each other.

I happily obliged, seeing as how she opened up a new outlook for me and my life, and I felt that talking to her would really clear up my mind when it comes to goals.

As we parted, it seemed as though Kyu had disappeared, somehow leaving a note on my phone messages simply reading: _"Place is 2 boring, c u at the Club!"_

"Huh? Oh no… The one place I hate the most she had to go to. I'm gonna die because of her."

 _Early Night_

I dreadfully walked towards the front of the building, hearing the music booming inside.

"Uuugh...here goes nothing." I started walking towards the entrance, and did what I had to do.

Once I was inside, I immediately regretted it. People. Everywhere. The music was loud, the people were, in my eyes, acting like a bunch of fumbling buffoons, and the air smelt like smoke and alcohol, making my nose burn and my liver scream in agony.

"I didn't want to be here in the first place! The only reason I'm here is because you dragged me!" A voice shouted out nearby, one that was strangely familiar at that.

"Well, fine. I'll just, have fun while you can bitch about everything." A snarky voice responded, a little bit quieter than the other, but just as irritated.

I turned to see what was going on, only to find the blue haired girl from the cafe glaring at what only be described as a party animal. Literal red long hair (obviously dyed), a checkered minidress also containing red and white color with other details to it, she definitely seemed like the kind of person you'd expect here.

The party animal turned around and stormed off, the blue haired one stepping back to the wall she was hanging out at.

"There you are! Got yourself a target already, loverboy?" Kyu suddenly rang out behind me, not hiding her hair color, but in the red dress she was in at the cafe.

"Oh shut up, she looks irritated. I felt like she doesn't want to be here, so I'm thinking of asking if she wants to leave or something. Though asking upright seems harsh, and hinting at it would take too long, and also seem rude. What would you say I do, Kyu?" I asked, seriously concerned.

"Hmm, you're really that worried, huh? Judging from the looks of it, I'd say she's as close of a shut-in that she can get. Antisocial, a gamer maybe, possibly just an all around otaku."

"Thanks for the insight, but how do I approach her?" I asked again.

"Hmm… I'd say, just be yourself. You know, the ol' shut-in, antisocial gamer you were before I came along." Kyu advised, being helpful once more.

"There was a reason I was a shut-in… Whatever, I guess here it goes." I said, reverting to how I was before this day's events, and walking steadily to her.

"Go get 'em tiger!" Kyu called out behind me before going back to dancing like the other baboons.

"Hey, you okay? You seem like you don't want to be here." I said innocently, downright being myself.

"No, I'm really mad right now! I've had an annoying day filled to the brim with irritations, and you just start asking things like that! I've had enough!" The girl blew up in my face, stomping off towards the exit.

"S...sorry." I said back, definitely not being heard with all the noise and her distance from me.

"Well, you didn't score this time. But hey, not everyone is gonna like you, that's just how people are. Just don't get down because of i- woah-wait a minute. She's coming back!" Kyu started, trying to cheer me up, but cutting herself off when she saw 'blue' coming back this way

"Hey...I'm sorry for blowing up on you. That was really immature of me, I shouldn't have said those things." She apologized, looking honestly down and guilty.

"No, it's cool. I can't blame you if you're having a bad day. Not only that, but this place is kinda irritating me as well." I admitted to her, taking her apology.

"Shall we leave? I feel like I won't be able to properly talk through all this noise." The young girl proposed.

"Yeah, sure. I agree wholeheartedly." I accepted as we walked out of the madhouse.

"My names Nikki just to let you know." She started, revealing her name.

"So that's your name! I was actually thinking that if you didn't tell me it before we talked, I probably would have started calling you 'blue'." I confessed, getting a chuckle out of Nikki.

"Please don't, it makes me feel bad for doing this." Nikki said, making me feel bad for saying that.

"Oh I'm sorry, I guess that wasn't polite of me." I said, anxiously scratching the back of me head.

"No, it's fine. What's even more impolite, though, is if you don't tell me your own name." She dejected towards me.

"Oh, right. It's Alchemy. As in like the concept _'Equivalent Exchange'_." I told her.

"Heh, that's cool. I would've liked a name more fitting for my hobbies…" She trailed off, leaving me to question.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a gamer, couldn't you tell by the glasses and homely look?"

"Oh. Heh-heh, guess I'm not that bright. Then again, I can be happy that we have a couple of things in common! I'm a gamer too." I smiled as she looked excited to find one of her own.

"What kind? Old or new?" She threw out suddenly.

"Both. I love how good some new games are, but for the love of myself, I cannot deny the greatness of the classics." I said, smiling even more so as her face lit up even more at my answer.

We talked on and on about different game series'; classics like Mario, Zelda, Metroid, and more, also continuing with modern day. We got into a very long and sympathetic conversation when we hit _'Dark Souls'_. We were practically crying with each other on how much fun, yet cruel it was. And as much as we loved games, we could also agree on one thing: we both did not like _'Call of Duty'_. We both had the same reasons too, saying that it wasn't quite the game series we'd look for if we wanted to have fun or have a challenge.

"Man you are just the best!" Nikki complimented, smiling brightly at me.

"Why thank you! I find that you're awesome as well." I admitted, making her blush.

"Here, we have to talk about teaming up together on some games." She said, pulling out her phone, and going through the same old routine again.

"I'd love to talk more. Truly, I do! But I just remembered that I still have some shopping left to do, and my friend is still in the death trap." I apologized, this time honestly saddened that we had to part.

"Nah, it's fine. I'm sure we'll interact more online, and possibly IRL as well." She brushed off, making me smile.

"Definitely. Well, see you later, Nikki!"

"Bye, Alchemy!" Nikki waved her hand goodbye, and went on her separate way, most likely to home, as she looked tuckered out.

After digging around in the poison palace for a while, I finally found Kyu and dragged her out, just barely hanging onto my life in the process.

"Hey, what are you doing? Lemme go! I still want to dance!" Kyu complained as I reached outside, gasping for clean air as I passed the doorway.

Kyu pulled herself away, and looked at me disappointedly. "What was that all about? Why'd you drag me out?"

"Whew… We still have some shopping to do." I bluntly dropped on her.

"Oh… Ugh, fine. I guess we might find someone there we can hit on." Kyu said, saddened that we were leaving.

"Finally, we're out of the frying pan." I triumphantly whispered to myself.

 _Night_

"Aaaand into the fire."

I found myself staring straight across the room of one of the shops in the mall, a hairstyling shop, as a certain redhead party girl was chewing out the person who had done her hair.

"Umm...I don't think we should be here." I said as I started to walk back, but was quickly cut off, Kyu's hand gripping my shoulder.

"Nuh-uh, you're gonna sort this out." Kyu ordered with a grin.

"Hell no, I'm not gonna get caught up in _'that'_!" I objected, pointing to the party animal.

I then found myself regretting that, because apparently she had heard me, and told me with a simple irritated throat clearing.

"Crap! She heard me! What should I do!" I whispered in a panicked voice to Kyu.

"Okay, first of all, you should know that she's what you'd call a 'mega-bitch'. All you need to do is let her know through your chat is that you're in charge. Good luck." Kyu told me before she opted out, leaving me there with my predicament.

"And just what do you mean by _'that'_?" The young girl questioned me, trying already to get in charge.

"Nothing, now will you _please_ leave before I drag you out? I have stuff I need to do here and you're clogging the business." I coldly ordered her, sarcasm in the please.

"Yeah fine, whatever. I was done with this bitch anyways." The girl started to storm off, a bit wobbly, most likely from being drunk or something, before passing by me, a bit too close. What was evident for her messed up sense of direction was because she stepped on my foot, her high heel digging into my foot, and causing me to yelp and move my foot away in pain, tripping her in the process.

"Waugh!" She cried before falling face first onto the ground.

 ***Snap*** ***** _ **Riiiip**_ *****

I squatted down to rub my foot better, suddenly noticing that the girls shoe strap snapped and her skirt ripped a bit.

Okay, when I say a bit, I mean a lot. Let's just say that her panties were showing, and she gave me a good sight of her butt.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to trip you or anything! Are you al...right?" I had unconsciously started apologizing to her when I suddenly started to hear a noise coming from her,

 _Sob...sob…_

' _Is she crying! Oh crap… Never in my life would I thought to have made a girl cry! Even if she is a party animal, she's still a girl!'_ I thought, suddenly feeling bad about my cold attitude.

"You...you…" She repeated, looking at me with the face of someone who's having trouble deciding between sadness and anger, all in all making her look a bit cute in the process.

"You are so paying for this!" She yelled out, suddenly grabbing the collar of my shirt.

"I said was sorry! Plus I'm on a tight budget!" I said, suddenly losing all ground against her.

"Number!" She simply said.

"What?" I asked, confused and a bit scared.

"We'll exchange phone numbers so I can make sure you'll pay me for the skirt! And the shoe as well!" She pretty much yelled in my face, making me get out my phone and exchange addresses.

"Well, surely you're not gonna go home like that." I pointed out, her face struck with realization.

"Then buy me a new one while we're at the mall!" She shouted again, tears still falling down her face in an enraged sadness.

"Okay okay! I'll do that." I then called back to the person attending the shop.

"Hey, can you get her to stay in a place where she won't be flaunting her panties everywhere while I grab something for her to wear?"

"Sure, Al!" A familiar voice called back.

"Thanks...wait a minute." I looked back to see Kyanna smiling as if she had just seen the funniest thing ever.

"Kyanna! What are you doing here!" I said, genuinely surprised.

"I work here, why else?" She said back, laughing a bit at my reaction.

"H-hmm? That's cool." I looked at her, impressed that she does hair and works here.

"Hey, are you gonna just chit-chat with her all night, or are you gonna help me!?" The girl struck up, reminding me off my situation.

"Oh, right, sorry." I said, quickly moving my feet towards the entrance and calling back.

"Thanks again, Kyanna!"

"No problem, just go get this worked out." She rung out while I left to find something.

After about ten minutes of searching, I found a women's coat that I figured would be big enough and stylish enough for the redhead. Purchasing, and explaining that it was "for someone in need" I proceeded to head back to the shop.

"Here you are! A coat that'll cover you up." I said as I approached the the girl that was hiding off to the side to avoid public eyes.

"Took you long enough! I was doubting you'd come back." The girl snarled as she took the newly bought coat without a care for its looks.

"Well of course I wouldn't leave when the great and wonderful mistress...uh, what was your name again?" I asked, realizing I just got a coat and the number of someone I didn't even know the name of.

"Audrey. And don't act all doting like that, it creeps me out." Audrey looked disgusted at my remarks, while I shrugged hers off.

"Well, Audrey, I think this is a good enough payback. That coat wasn't the cheapest thing on the block." I said, trying to avoid a debt.

"Pssh, yeah right that's enough. These clothes costed a fortune." She said, talking in her snarky voice again.

"Ugh, fine, just don't go into specifics. I don't feel like I want to know the amount."

"Yeah, whatever. I'll probably grab you as a wallet or something, anyways." Audrey admitted her plans.

"Now I feel loved…" I said sarcastically.

Though Audrey took it a bit too seriously as she looked at me both weirded out and disgusted.

"Like hell I'll be with you!" She said, clearly not getting the sarcasm.

"Yeah, that's fine with me!" I agreed, getting a bit angry at her tone.

"Grr, be prepared to sucked dry, 'cos I'm gonna bleed your wallet out!"

"Oh just try it if you can!" I taunted, clearly not helping.

"I will!" She shouted, anger definitely in her tone now.

"Fine then!" I closed the argument, shouting as well.

"Fine!"

Audrey and I glared at each other a bit, until she turned around, holding her new coat around her to conceal her ripped clothes, and trying not to trip with her broken shoe. She suddenly stopped, back turned towards me, at the entrance.

"...Idiot!"

She threw the insult at me and stormed off, almost tripping in the process.

 _Midnight - Home_

"Ugh, what a day…" I complained, entering my part of the building as I threw my shoes off at the entrance, and waddling tiredly towards my bed.

"Well think of it this way- you just got eight sexy girls numbers! Be proud!" Kyu exclaimed, ever so excited as she entered my place as well.

"Yeah, except that last one hates my guts, and I can't be found out that I'm talking to six other girls when I'm with one." I reminded her, hinting at how I'm a faithful man.

"Ahhh, at least two of them don't care." She assured me.

"Yeah, who are those?" I asked, my mind not working right now.

"Probably Jessie and Aiko." She answered, walking over to me as I flopped onto my bed after taking off all my outside wear and had only my pants on.

"Oh, yeah. Well, most likely Jessie, but I could see Aiko not caring as well. She did hint at sex a lot when we talked." I remembered, and proceeded to get comfortable on my bed.

"Yeah, I can't blame her for liking the subject…" Kyu said quietly, and went off to the living room that she claimed as her "Living Quarters".

"Whatever, you pervert-fairy." I quietly said back, and went to sleep.

 _In various other places…_

 _*Beep, beep*_

 _The emergency indicator blared off as the spaceship descended to the surface of the Earth._

" _Captain Celeste, impact in 10 minutes and 32 seconds." The computer informed._

" _I know, I know, I'm crashing! I can't stop it, but I can slow it down!" The female blue alien pilot said out loud as she worked at the console, flipping and pressing various buttons and switches._

" _This is gonna be a rough landing! Let's just hope I don't hit somewhere near civilization." She vocalized her thoughts as she yelled, pulling the steering wheel of the ship as far back as possible, doing everything in her power to prevent crashing and dying._

" _Great goddess, Venus! She's found someone again!" A humble servant informed the majestic, long green haired beauty of a goddess._

" _Who, if I do ask in hopes of it being not whom I think you speak of?" The voice of the goddess rang out, her voice a sweet melody of formality and what'd you define the definition of sexy._

" _Kyu, m'lady." The servant confirmed the goddesses suspicion, making the goddess grin with a look like she had just found a new form of entertainment._

" _Let's see how the wannabe pulls this one off…" She challenged, looking at a glass ball she waved her servants to bring and looked at the man Kyu had chosen; namely Alchemy._

 _A stray cat walked the alleyways, scared of the streets and main roads. "Meow!" The cat called as she saw a small alleyway shop that sold Yukata close for good due to poor management and lack of customers. A particular blue Yukata caught her eye as it fell out of a box a man was hauling into a small car of the side of the alleyway entrance. Apparently paying no attention to the clothing piece and loading the last box into the car, he drove away, making the alleyway uninhabited by humans._

 _The cat approached the clothing material, having a good idea of what it was and how to wear from watching people try it on in the shop and do 'various things'._

 _Prowling at it, the cat suddenly felt very hot. Growing larger and larger with each moment. "Meow?" The cat meowed one last time before fully enlarging into a human female state, hairless and naked. She looked at her body and suddenly felt embarrassed. Grabbing the Yukata and trying it on, doing how many humans did before, she went to meow, only finding that her voice was different. "H-huh? I-I'm a human?" The cat turned human said, talking like those she had seen all her life walking the streets did._

" _Oh, hello there? What's with the get-up? Into cosplay or something?" A blue haired, glasses wearing girl in overly casual wear said, noticing the ex-cat's clothing choice. "C-cosplay? What's that?" The cat-girl asked, before getting an answer though, the girl asked her another question._

" _Never mind, what's your name?" The cat thought about it, before answering with a name a little girl that played with her gave her one time._

" _Umm, I'm… Momo!" She exclaimed excitedly, cat and tails twitching and waving in the process._

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **You got to the end! Hooray!**

 **Anyways, first I want to address that I had an idea of how to present Momo, but had no idea how to write it short enough, so if it feels a bit rushed, just keep in mind that I wanted to make my idea short.**

 **Now for the order of routes! I want to say before I disclose the information, is that I picked all of the characters in order based off of popularity (based off the HuniePop Wikia) and how good of an story I've got in mind to write. Second of all, I am writing it first eight that we just finished meeting, then the secret 4 characters.**

 **Now then, the order! Aiko, Kyanna, Nikki, Jessie, Tiffany, Audrey, Beli, Lola, Kyu, Venus, Momo, and Celeste.**

 **I chose Celeste to be last, mainly because I like the idea most of what I've got for her. It reminds me of something you'd see in an Anime or something.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading, and look out for a student x teacher relationship in the near future!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Alchemy X Aiko

**Hello once again, readers! It's been awhile! If you guys were expecting a fast update, I am sorry. I had a lot going on during the writing of this chapter. If you guys want some insight, I'll simply say I do have the annoying thing called school I have to attend, and I also got a new computer. *Insert "hooray" SFX here."** **Now why does getting a computer hinder my writing process instead of help it? Simple, I got games I want to play! Not only that but here's a fun fact - I first started writing this without actually owning the game! Funny right? But that recently changed as I got my hands on a copy of HuniePop, and trust me- it's hard to put down.**

 **Anyways, read, review, and enjoy! (Warning - There is a sex scene...)**

* * *

 _Tuesday - Night - Alchemy's Home_

"Hahaha, that is so not true, believe me, one look at mine and you'd be terrified!" A lovely voice laughed across the phone, making Alchemy laugh alongside. Like Aiko had promised the day before, she had called Alchemy. The only opportunity that came for her, was of course, at night. They had originally talked about more casual things, "how you doing," "classes still a pain," and "what's your favorite color," later along the lines of them talking to each other, but eventually, the night took its toll on their minds. More specifically, Alchemy was becoming a downright honest talk machine to Aiko, while she was abusing that by asking about his sexual orientation, and what he's interested in when it comes to sex.

Of course, Alchemy answered honestly, and the questions kept on flying, intriguing Aiko each time he answered.

"Say, what do you love most when it comes to a woman during sex? Like, what do you like to hear or see?" Aiko asked over the phone, her voice purring with the seductive question.

"Hmm, I think it'd have to be their moans. Yeah, that's the best part." He answered honestly, still falling for her traps in Intel collection.

"Heh-heh, you mean like this? Mm, ah, aaah…" Aiko moaned on the phone, teasing Alchemy.

"E-eh? W-what are you doing?" Alchemy panicked, her moans ringing out a bit more until Aiko bursted out laughing.

"Hahahaha! Like that? You enjoy it?" Aiko sprung the questions, making Alchemy blush, although Aiko couldn't see it, she seemed to have had a good idea he would.

"G-Gosh, you're just too much." Alchemy murmured, making Aiko laugh once more.

"Oh, we are so going on a date, you know! I've got to know you more in person! It is just sooo much fun talking to you."

"H-Huh? Wait, you wanna go on a date with me?"

He was sincerely shocked. No girl has ever taken this much of an interest in him, and he'd certainly never dated one. The only reason he could talk about sex like this to Aiko was because he'd watched some porn. Obviously though, this women was experienced, and loved it.

"Yeah! Let's see… I've got classes all day throughout the weekdays… Let's say this Saturday, okay? I'm pretty sure I have that afternoon off." Aiko planned out, seemingly very interested in him and this date.

"Uhh, sure. I shouldn't have anything planned then."

"Great, that settles it. I'll probably keep calling you though, just for fun, and stress relief."

Aiko wasn't the best at being subtle. This was evident as she clearly stated why he called him and was going to call him. It was also a fact as she had bluntly planned a date, and didn't give him much time to think about it. This was something Alchemy learned about her this night, and surely, it wasn't something he'd forget about her.

* * *

 _Saturday - Afternoon - University Grounds_

Alchemy waited outside the University Aiko taught at as a sub. Even though he doesn't attend it yet, he was signed up for the next semester, and had to take the test soon for his admission. Soon enough, he wouldn't be able to talk to Aiko like he had in public. Dates would be even harder.

But that didn't matter. He was technically an independent, single man who was waiting for his date that was late. He wasn't a student, and when they would start this date, she wouldn't be a teacher the rest of the day.

"S...sorry I'm late!" Aiko called out, apologizing and running towards me, exhausted by the looks of it. "I had some unexpected business I had to attend to before leaving. I'm glad I have an understanding T.A., and let me leave for my date. Ugh, being a teacher can be annoying sometimes." Aiko explained and complained, catching her breath.

"No, don't worry about it. You're getting payed for the work, right? You should be grateful for that much at least." I smiled as I forgave and forgot her apology.

"Heh, you're such a sweetheart, I'm afraid you'll attract all the women with your sweet talk. I might even have to put a leash on you." Aiko joked, laughing as I frowned.

"Please, like that'll ever happen. I've never been that good with women."

"Oh? Then why the hell are we going on a date, if you weren't good to me?" Aiko asked as she had found once again, another factor about me.

I had to think about her question thoroughly this time. _'Why is it that I can talk to her so easily than others? I usually clam up, or panic when even just next to a girl. Why is it that I'm so natural with Aiko, not only that, but enjoy our talks and her presence?'_

"...I'm...not really sure, actually. I'm gonna have to get back to you on that one, sorry." I scratched the back of my head, smiling apologetically.

"That's fine. Anyways, we've wasted enough time here, let's actually get to what I wanted to do, and talk as we enjoy ourselves on our date!" Aiko exclaimed, taking my hand in hers, and began walking. I blushed as I felt the smaller, delicate hand embrace mine, and began walking behind her at first, but eventually getting to her side.

Being a teacher apparently pays off. Multiple things amazed me as I had this enjoyable experience with Aiko, like how she easily knew how much she'd pay at the restaurant we stopped at to have a food break. Also, planning was another thing that astounded me, as she had planned the whole thing by herself. I honestly had no idea what to do, and procrastinated on planning on it until it was too late, but to my avail, Aiko saved us when she presented me a plan already thought out.

Each place we went, and each thing we did was simply fun when it was with Aiko. She had found some kind of way to make me laugh or smile with everything, whether through jokes, boasting, or simple humorous dissatisfaction with the way things went at times.

I did get uncomfortable quite a lot, though, as we walked through the streets sometimes. She definitely was eye candy for people, and made me feel awkward as people stared in either jealousy, or admiration of Aiko's beauty. It especially didn't help as the jealous ones glares were mainly directed at me by different men, as we had walked hand in hand to represent that we were on a date. The other glares I guessed were jealousy by different woman and how young and lovely Aiko looked.

Eventually we had reached a place I was a bit scared off… The Cascino.

Aiko told me that she loved gambling here, and wanted to share some of the joy she experienced here. When we entered, some people already recognized Aiko, informing me that she was a regular, and we immediately set off to gambling.

She gambled, while I kept some of our spending money hidden, making sure that all of it wouldn't be wasted, and we could at least have a decent dinner. Even though she was doing something I wrote off as _"too risky"_ , I found myself pleased as I watched Aiko's smiling face.

 ***DING DING DING DING DING!***

The machine Aiko was stationed at suddenly started blaring, Aiko's face shocked, then turning into a wide, accomplishing smile.

"Holy shit, Alchemy! I just won us a jackpot!" Aiko turned toward me, her beaming face infectious with its happiness, as I suddenly started getting excited as well.

"Wow! How lucky! That's great!...what do we get, exactly?" I asked, excitedly confused.

"A bunch of money, that's what! Oh Alchemy, you are my lucky charm!"

Aiko answered, and before I could react, she reached over and pulled me over to her face.

 _Smooch!_

She kissed me right on the lips, overwhelmed with joy as she took my lips in the heat of the moment.

' _M...my first kiss! S-she took my first kiss!'_

I blushed hard as I stared wide eyed at her, unable to fully comprehend what just happened.

Aiko had then realized what she had done in the spur of the moment, and blushed a bit.

"Sorry about that, I just got overwhelmed, and had to express my happiness somehow."

"...Huh? Wha- no, er, I mean, it's fine, it's just, uh, it that, er-"

"What is it?"

"It's just uh…"

"Hmm?"

"...that was my first kiss…" I blushed, embarrassed to say something like that to her.

Aiko bursted out laughing, getting a good frown out of me.

"That funny! That's hilarious! I not only won a gambling machine, but took his first kiss! Oh, this date has been the best I've probably ever had!" Aiko said through her laughing, making me hide away my face in shame.

"Here, here, let's just take our newly won money and go to get some nice dinner! My treat." Aiko proposed, standing up from the chair she seated herself at to gamble, and dragged me along.

We had used a lot of the money we got on going to a quality restaurant where we ate a delicious meal, Aiko having a bit too much wine with the meal.

I had to force her to stop pouring more, grab our things, and leave as I became the won dragging her around.

"Aiko, I know we had a great day and' all, but I can't have you sleep on me here!"

"Mm, I love having you around me… You really are a lucky charm- Hic!" Aiko hiccuped as she mumbled her compliment to me.

"Thank you. Now then, I think you're a bit too drunk to be on your own. Where do you live so I can get you home?" I asked innocently, trying to get the drunk moving as well.

After seemingly forever, I finally got directions (somehow) and got her home.

"Hup- here we go, Aiko. Let's get you to bed, so you can sleep properly." I opened her apartment door after fishing through her stuff and finding her keys.

"Huuh? Do I have to sleep already? I don't wanna…" Aiko complained, making me chuckle a bit.

' _Who knew such a composed teacher could act so childish when drunk?'_

Walking her over to her bed, I unzipped her jacket. Took it off, and layed her on her bed, breathing a minute as I regained my strength. I dropped her jacket on the floor and went to her

bedside, watching her sleep for a bit until she pulled me over once again.

"Come 'ere." Aiko mumbled, grabbing me and pulling my face over again to hers.

 _Kiss, smooch!_

She kissed me, seemingly once shortly, and the second long and a bit drunkenly, as I pulled away, blushing in shock again.

"Zzz…" Aiko began snoring quietly, ignoring my presence and letting fatigue take over.

"Hm, how adorable of her…" I said quietly, smiling slightly as I continued my watch a bit more.

After a minute, I went over to her places kitchen, found a pen and paper along the way, and wrote her a note expressing my gratitude for our time together, and how I'd love to go on another date sometime.

' _Aiko… I think I may have an answer to your question earlier today… I think it's because I'm in love with you.'_

* * *

 _Monday - Morning - Classroom_

"It's...over…" I groaned, my head slumping down on the desk I sat in. I had just finished a test that was required to complete in order to register completely. They already knew what kind of grades you had in high school and all that, but the thing is, cheating is easy nowadays. Some people have grades of future success, but are really as stupid and dumb as bricks, so they give you a test that you fill out, while they monitor you to see if your scores are honest or not.

I prompted my head up a bit when I heard the door open.

"Tch…"

I laid my head back down on the desk, disappointed to see it wasn't someone I knew… No, even then I'd still be disappointed. I was expecting to see Aiko, and she'd walk over to me and give me a "good luck" thumbs-up or something. I don't know, I just wanted to see her.

"If you're finished with your test, please turn it in at the front desk." A male teacher's voice announced from the side of the room, a bit irritated by the sounds of it.

I stood up from my chair, making as little noise I could so I wouldn't attract attention, and walked over to turn my test in.

"Thank you." The female teacher at the front desk, a old women for your information, said as I gave the test to her.

I walked out of the classroom quickly, ignoring any looks anyone gave me as I charged my way politely to the exit of the campus.

 _Monday - Night - Home_

"Hahahaha! So you were that afraid, huh? That's hilarious!" Aiko laughed over the phone as I had somehow gotten to talking about me fear of women.

"Oh shut up. I'm just that scared, child traumatization and all that, you can't blame me." I pleaded as Aiko still laughed a bit.

"Heh heh, yeah okay, I'm sorry. *sniff* So… Why aren't you scared of me then?"

I blushed as I though my reasoning, her question she asked twice now having an answer that I simply could not say.

"Uhh, umm...I…" I stumbled on my words, trying to find an excuse.

"It's fine, you still _can't tell me_ , right?" Aiko said, seemingly having an idea as to why.

"Huh? Yeah, yeah… You're correct."

She sighed, "you're gonna have to tell me someday, you know? I'm really curious. Unless if it's just because you don't see me as a women-"

"Hell no! You're most definitely a woman to me! An attractive one at that!" I suddenly bursted out, clearing the misunderstanding.

"Okay okay! No need to get your panties in a knot." Aiko calmed me down with her voice.

"And thank you, by the way. For calling me attractive."

"Oh uh, you're welcome." I blushed again, grateful for the thanks.

"Anyways, I got classes in the morning, so I got to sleep. It was nice talking to you, Al! I once again had a lot of fun talking."

"Your welcome. And anytime, Aiko. I'm here to talk to if you have any troubles." I proposed, telling her that I will help her.

"Yeah I'll keep you in mind. Good night!"

"Good night, Aiko."

We hung up, both of us tired and ready to sleep.

* * *

 _Thursday - Morning - School Campus_

I waited on the side of the campus towards the announcement board, waiting for the crowd to disperse. Surely this was expected when quite the number of people had signed up for classes at this time of year, since it was best now than later. The only reason why I was sitting to the side, was because I really don't like crowds.

Sighing, I mumbled, "When will the crowd part leave…?" I looked to see that some people weren't even checking the board anymore, they were just chatting and being a real nuisance to those that wanted to see their results.

"Just great, they are in an area with a lot of space to spread out and talk, and they just have to crowd around the place people need to be." I complained under my breath, then heard someone speak to me.

"That's quite the crowd there, no wonder you're sitting here, knowing your disposition with groups of people."

I turned and saw someone I should have expected.

"Hey there, Alchemy!" Tiffany smiled kindly as she looked at me from above, hands behind her back, showing her stomach slightly through the button-up shirt.

"Hi Tiff. Nice to see you and your bellybutton." I joked, pointing out the open belly.

She immediately took a step back and covered the small opening, a small yelping and blush of embarrassment on her face as she moved.

"Really, I asked my mom for a bigger size when I got this, but no, she had to buy this one saying, 'it'll make all the boys go nuts over you.' Grrr…"

I laughed a bit, took a quick glance to see if anything changed at the announcement board, to no avail of course, and looked back at Tiffany.

"So, how things going with school?"

"Oh, just like you'd expect from school."

"I wouldn't really know. I was homeschooled most of my time school life. Only my last two years in high school did I attend a public school." I explained. She looked at me a bit with a bit of interest, then complied to my hinting plea.

"Well, it's got boring lectures and such, but there are some teachers that I absolutely love being in their class!"

"Oh yeah? And which class is that?"

She looked up to think about it. "Hmm, I guess the new sub that's teaching, Ms. Yumi."

I remembered when I first saw her at this school, how she was asking a teacher by that name some questions, and if I'm not mistaken…

"Aiko?" I asked simply.

"You know Ms. Yumi?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah, we've been talking for a while now."

"When did that happen?" She now had a look of concern in her face for some reason.

"Same day we met. I found her at the park nearby looking down and couldn't help but try to cheer her up." I explained, partially lying to cover up that it was Kyu's fault really for that.

"Oh. Yeah, I remember! Ms. Yumi looked pretty happy that afternoon and went on a roll with a lecture that day. She was in a really good mood for some odd reason, guess that's why."

' _So she was happy that we met?'_

"Okay okay, if you're done looking at your results, please leave so that we can have everyone get a look." A familiar, lovely to my ear, voice rang out, commanding everyone to scatter.

I turned to see Aiko shoo-ing the crowd away, walking to me and Tiffany when the people left.

"Hello there Alchemy, Tiffany." Aiko called out, smiling a bit as she saw us.

"Hello Ms. Yumi!" Tiffany replied cheerily.

"Hey Aiko! Glad to see you." I said as I stood up, looking at Aiko's eyes.

"You waiting to see the results? If so, I can say one thing then."

"Hm?" I sounded as Aiko looked at me with proud eyes.

"You passed, and pretty well at that." She dropped on me, clearly have been wanting to tell me that for a while.

I stared blankly at her, surprised as I had pretty much guessed at strings to pluck at the concert of a test.

"Congratulations Alchemy! You made it!" Tiffany started clapping a little, happy that I passed.

"H...how did you know my score?" I asked, my head still in shambles at the surprise.

"Well one, I could have looked at the board and seen it, but that's not why. Two, it's because I graded yours." Aiko filled me in, making me feel dumb for the question.

"And if you're wondering why I was involved, they simply had too many papers for the initial overseers, and asked me to help out on a bunch. That's why I called so late last Tuesday."

"Woah woah, you guys call each other at night?" Tiffany chimed in questioningly.

"Umm, er, that is…" I stammered as I realized that she was now my teacher at a school I attend.

"Yeah, anything wrong with that?" Aiko saved me, as Tiffany realized her mistake.

"Oh yeah, I can't call issues to that. You weren't a teacher of his then."

 ***Ding dong, ding dong…***

The school bells rung as Aiko and Tiffany started looking around a bit.

"Well, been nice talking to you again, Alchemy!" Tiffany said, then quickly ran off.

"Hope I see you in one of my classes." Aiko parted with, randomly giving me a small kiss on the cheek once Tiffany turned her back.

I blushed, and waved her goodbye.

' _I wonder if… Nah, never mind'_

* * *

 _Next Week Monday - Morning - School Grounds_

"Here we are. School. Great." I stood outside the gate to the school, hesitant to enter, but called upon my courage and walked inside, ready for the day.

First class, boring. Second, also boring. Pretty much all of them were just talking and subjects that I really couldn't get away from attending.

I walked into my next class after a small break, and widened my eyes fast as I saw the teacher.

Aiko waved to me, sitting in her chair with a book in her hand, her glasses slightly lowered on her nose, clearly positioned for reading.

' _Great, so she really is gonna be my teacher not just a teacher of the school.'_

I waved back, then noticed a blonde pig tailed girl waving and calling over to me.

' _So that's just perfect. My crush who's my teacher and a suspecting student/friend in the same class. Wonderful.'_

I obliged to Tiffany's calls and sat next to her. She then started rambling on about how Aiko likes to talk about her subject a lot, so be weary that she may go a bit fast.

"...Especially if you're here. I got a feeling she's gonna be very happy today." Tiffany added.

"Huh?" I asked, having not payed attention.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

The rest of class, which also turned out to be my last today, was interesting with Aiko as the teacher. I payed as much attention as I could, but had a hard time keeping up, with one reason being that Aiko was attracting me more than lecturing, and also that she was going on a tangent with the subject, making it hard to follow.

"Alchemy, can I see you after class?" Aiko called out, once the bell rang and she finished talking.

"Sure?" I answered suspectingly.

Once everyone left the room, I walked over to her desk as she stood up to face me.

"Something wrong Aiko?" I asked, ignoring the teacher-student relationship we have now.

"Well first of all, sorry if I go too fast. I noticed you couldn't keep up and had troubles, so I tried to slow down. Kind of hard to when I'm glad you're here."

"No it's fine. I'll adjust." I smiled and waved it off.

"Sooo… Tomorrow evening, wanna go on a date?" Aiko proposed, making my heart flutter.

"Yes! I mean, I'd love to." I answered excitedly.

"Heh heh, then it's settled. Tomorrow after school, we'll meet up and go. I've got some major plans for us." She said with a grin, sealing my fate.

* * *

 _After some time…_

Two weeks, four dates total.

We've been going on dates quite frequently, and each time a great experience. We'd go to some place to hang out, whether it be some shopping she wanted to do, tennis, swimming, who cares? We only wanted to have fun together.

Each date ended with a visit to the casino, and honestly, it was kind of funny sometimes when Aiko lost a bet. But I always assured her every time we didn't win that it's alright, and we're still having fun anyways, even if we lost.

"Sorry, I lost again. At this rate, we'll run out of money to go on dates." Aiko slumped her shoulders and sighed sadly, looking down at her feet and apologizing as we walked out of the casino together.

"It's okay, I've said it before, but it's all about having fun together, right? That's what we go on these dates for, right?" I explained to her once again.

"...Alchemy, umm… I haven't been totally honest with you." Aiko started, her head still trained on the floor.

"If you're gonna say something like 'I've only been using you as a lucky charm,' I don't really mind that much. I'm enjoying just going out like this, no matter the reason."

"No, it's that… Ah screw it, I've been thinking that we might need to stop dating." Aiko proposed, her head jerked up immediately as she said so, looking straight into my eyes.

"..." I stared at her, wide eyed and shocked.

"W...what do you mean? Why?" I was scared that the only female I could talk to properly would leave me… I didn't want that.

"Well frankly, your prediction was only a third of the reason."

I was really scared now, hearing that there was three reasons and not one or two.

"H-huh? W-what would those be?"

"Hmm… First of all, we're teacher and student. Sure we're both adults and are in the same college, the fact is that you're still my student, and I'm your teacher." Aiko laid down the facts, it all rushing in like a bullet train as I tried to make an exception for that.

"B-but we-"

"Not only that, but you're also younger than me by at least five years." She threw in as well, silencing me.

I stood there, unable to assess the situation.

' _Is...is she dumping me? No way… H-how- what- huh?'_

I thought too many things at once to be able to think clearly, all of it just too hard to take in.

"...I'm really sorry. Usually it takes much longer than a couple weeks for me to make a decision like this, it's just… I… Can't afford to have this kind of relationship and not risk losing my job to bad rumors."

I was stumped. I had no retorts, no excuses, no exceptions to make.

I simply could not do this anymore. There's nothing I can do about it. The world has spoken, and I'm the only one who would say no.

I… I guess I can only say one last thing then.

"I...I guess I should tell you something before we end this then."

Aiko smiled softly with a hint of sorrow in her expression. "What is it?"

"I…"

' _I've already taken a bite out of the meal, so I might as well finish it!'_

"I love you."

I could feel that my cheeks were blushing as soon as I said it. I looked straight at Aiko, the look she gave was one I didn't expect.

"...Great… I should've known as much." She covered her face, slightly tilted down again, and blocked by her palm on her forehead.

"I just thought I'd let you know… I'll leave if you want…" I began to step away and leave before a hand caught me arm.

"Wait. I…" Aiko held my arm tightly, her glasses shined a bit as she turned her head a little bit to the right of me.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, despite my attempt to stop this..." Aiko mumbled to herself.

"Huh? What was that?" I asked, not quite catching onto her mumble.

She looked up and at me, a confidence of a different kind seen in her eyes.

"I love you too."

She got me again! One moment, she's breaking us up which made me speechless, and now she returns my feelings!? Double jaw dropper!

"W-what!? I thought you wanted to break up with me?"

"I know, but… I've never felt this strongly about someone before, I just… I knew that I couldn't have this kind of relationship with a student, but I…" Aiko seemed like she was at a loss for words as she kept glancing left and right, trying to explain why.

"You… You just couldn't stop… Loving me?" I bluntly finished, getting a look from Aiko.

"Well if you put it that way, it seems like we're living in some kind of romance-drama chick flick."

A smile started to creep onto my face, my whole body feeling some kind urge. A nice urge. An urge that I couldn't stop.

I threw my arms around Aiko, getting a surprised sound from the teacher, and hugged her Joyfully.

"Wha-" Aiko was about to say something, but stopped as I kissed her cheek.

"Aaah, forget it. I guess in the end, it's our feelings that matter." She muttered into my shoulder, embracing me back, and resting her head on me.

* * *

 _Tuesday - Night - Alchemy's Home_

We walked hand in hand to my place, a smile plastered on my face.

Of course I was glad to the point where I could literally feel my cheeks go numb, I mean, come on! The girl I love just accepted me and loved me back! My world has just been changed for the better in my perspective.

We stepped onto the staircase leading to my apartment. I looked and saw Aiko glancing back at me, a small blush and a smile appearing on her face.

We arrived at the door to my place, and I stood there, holding her hand a bit tighter.

"Here we are. Home, sweet home." I said quietly to her, grabbing the knob and twisting, pushing it in at last.

When I opened the door, but I noticed quickly that the place was cleaned, and smelled different. The room smelled nice and everything was tidied up, decorated for cleanliness and a good night sleep...or more.

"Heh, I was expecting it to be messy." Aiko chuckled and walked into my living quarters.

"Same here…" I muttered to myself, clearing my throat and walking in as well.

The place certainly was in the best of state I had ever seen it. The whole place which used to be a typical boy's room had suddenly a look to it that would have someone ask if _'Extreme Makeover'_ got to it. Even the dirtiest and messiest places that were in my place were unrecognizable with how tidy it was.

"So, umm… Anything you wanted to do?" Aiko asked finally, breaking me away from my investigation of this place.

"Oh, uh… You want something to drink?" I asked, making my way to the kitchen.

"Just some coffee, thanks." Aiko went over and sat down on one of my couches, a coffee table situated in front of it. (A gift I got from my family, if you're wondering.)

I proceeded to make some coffee, something I don't do that often, if at all. The smell of coffee filled the room eventually, making me gag a bit, as I don't like coffee, but was given some in case any friends or relatives came over and wanted some.

After the necessary amount of time, I finished up and brought a mug of coffee to Aiko, getting a "thank you" from her as I did so. I went back to the kitchen to fix myself something to drink as well, and found a note on the counter, something I seemed to have passed up on noticing.

" _Cleaned up the place for ya'! Figured you wouldn't want to take a babe like her back to a dump, so I used some magic and tidied up the place._

 _Good luck tonight, playa'!_

 _XOXO 3_

 _-Kyu"_

Figured as much. Living with a fairy like her, surely you're going to have this happen sooner or later.

I went to pick up the paper to recycle, when I noticed something written on the back.

" _P.S. There's some mints on the coffee table, so you don't have bad breath while frenching."_

I blushed a bit and quickly crumbled the paper up and threw it away.

Not grabbing anything to drink in the end, I walked back to Aiko and sat next to her, both of us thinking in quiet for a good minute.

"Sooo… You alright with someone like me? I mean, older and perverted?" Aiko asked, cutting through the silence.

"Of course. I wouldn't have told you my feelings if I was against it." I answered honestly.

"Okay. Just wanted to make sure." Aiko confirmed, then found one of the mints Kyu left on the table, and popped it into her mouth.

I decided one wouldn't hurt and popped one in as well, the cool taste of it freezing my tongue instantly, and giving my mouth a fresh smell.

I looked over at Aiko, and saw that she was looking at me. With no words, she reached over, grabbed my head, and pulled it to hers, our lips pressed against each other as we met.

"...!"

I forced my eyes open when I felt something go into my mouth.

Aiko parted our lips to speak a bit. "What? Don't like my tongue?" Aiko chuckled sexily before forcing her mouth onto mine again, her tongue making an entrance as well.

I gave in to my sexual urges and started returning the favor, my tongue entwining with hers as we kissed violently, her moans escaping as we made love above. She leaned back, making me get on top of her on the couch as she laid down. I held her body in a hug as I kept kissing her naughtily, my crotch beginning to bulge.

She parted the kiss again, breathing heavily in front of my face, her cheeks flushed and her eyes a bit closed.

"Undress me…" Aiko ordered simply.

I nodded and adjusted myself to be able to undress her. She was wearing the same clothes as she does at school, her darker-toned yellow vest and white button up shirt underneath. A blue miniskirt, and covering her legs, a black pantyhose.

Shakily at first, I grabbed at the bottom of her vest and lifted it, her breasts moving as well, then plopping back down when I lifted it over her head and tossed it away.

Steadying my hands, I began to work on her button-up shirt, starting at the top and making my way down. Aiko smiled as if I was a new employee who was doing things perfectly.

I finished up and opened up to see a pair of breasts covered in a sexy bra, black and purple designs for the description.

"Below as well…" Aiko whispered, her voice lulling my sexual desires out.

I nodded,adjusted myself, and worked at her miniskirt, pulling it down, revealing her panties and waistline of the pantyhose, all of it matching the bra.

Aiko chuckled a bit as I stared at her lower half, blushing at the sight.

"Nervous?"

"Y-yeah."

"Let's move to your bed then." Aiko started to get up, making me move off and stand up next to the couch as she lifted herself up to her feet.

"Come on." Aiko said kindly, taking my hand and walking to my bedroom.

We stopped just before the bed! turning towards each other. We wrapped our arms around each other, and began to have sex with our mouths again, our lips kissing and smooching nonstop. Aiko took the lead this time and started taking my clothes off, each garment of clothing flying off to the floor until I was only in my boxers after dropping my pants.

"Now we're on equal ground. Let's see the thing you've been hiding from me, shall we?" Aiko whispered in my ear seductively, and gently got on her knees, her face in front of a big bulge underneath my boxers.

 _Slip-_ Aiko tugged down at my underwear, and revealed a large, erect cock hitting her nose.

"Wow! For being such a nice and cute guy, I didn't expect to see such a big, raging boner like this!" Aiko exclaimed, looking up towards me.

"Well, at least one part of me had to be manly, right?"

Aiko laughed a bit, "guess that's true."

Aiko's hand suddenly grabbed gently at my shaft and stroked slowly, stimulating my penis.

"Does my hand feel good?"

"Yeah, it's great."

She stroked faster, staring longingly at my dick. I moaned quietly, then noticed Aiko lick her lips, and gobbled up the head of my cock.

"Mm, _slurp_ , so this- _sluuurp-_ , is how you dick tastes." Aiko worded out between sucks, then forgone the talking and focused on her fellatio, her mouth going deeper with each bob of her head.

She kept sucking my cock diligently, my shaft wet with her saliva and enveloped by her mouth more and more before she was taking it all in.

"Wow that's great, Aiko! Keep that up and you'll make me cum!" I told her as I moaned quietly some more, enjoying the sensation of her throat immensely.

Apparently Aiko wanted me to cum, because when I told her that, she went even faster with her deep throat. I grabbed her head and started helping her jerk me off with her mouth, the pleasure from my cock was unbearable as I gasped to signify I couldn't hold it.

"I-I'm cumming!" I shouted as the tip of my penis shot out white strands of thick cum in Aiko's mouth.

"...!" Aiko's face lit up in surprise as she started swallowing my sperm, not a single drop leaking.

Aiko forced her head off of my cock, gasping for air and coughing a bit.

"I-I'm sorry! I couldn't control myself, and-"

"Wow! That was some great oral sex! I'm loving you more and more!" Aiko cut me off, the smile she gave was one of pure bliss and love, with a dash of sexuality.

"Aahn, I can't take it anymore-" Aiko stood up and pulled down her panties, the only thing left on her was the pantyhose now, and damn was she sexy in it. She laid back on the bed, face towards me, and spreading her now revealed pussy. The beautiful pink slit widened and showing all that could be seen outside the body.

I stared in silence, my dick that had been losing its erection now back up and ready.

Aiko saw my hard cock, grinned, and said only two words.

"...Fuck me."

I lost all control of myself and immediately jumped onto the bed, my cock positioned at the entrance to her vagina, and my body on top of hers, face to face.

She gently grabbed my cock with her free hand and guided it into her, her eyes closing and her head falling back as she moaned with each bit of my shaft entering her.

"Aahhh, fuck!" Aiko called out as the last bit of my cock entered her, touching the entrance of her womb. "Your so big! I've never had such a great cock before!" Aiko told me as she grabbed my head and pulled my lips to hers once more, kissing as she let me start thrusting.

"I- _mm_ \- really love you!"

Her pussy was definitely top-notch. I felt like I was gonna cum just by putting it in! Even though it already had other men in it before, I could tell that it wasn't without proper reason. The tightness was still there, and the feeling as it wrapped around my shaft was like no other.

It was a pleasure that could not be felt by any other.

I can't compare her pussy to anyone else's because of the simple fact that I was a virgin before I found her hole. But even if I was to fuck someone else, which I assure you will NOT happen, I would be addicted to hers.

I may be exaggerating it a bit too much, seeing as how it is the precious place of my beloved, but I just can't say that it's not true either.

I continued thrusting, our bodies "melting" into one as we both wrapped ourselves around each other, the room filled with the voices of our pleasure and love. This continuing for a while until we went into other positions, cowgirl, hot seat, face off, you name it. We were fucking like animals.

We had been joined for about a half an hour before I couldn't take it anymore.

"This is it… Aiko, where should I cum!" I asked, looking at her face as we went missionary.

"Cum- _ah, ah, mm,_ inside me!" She replied between thrusts.

I thrusted several more times, before my hips gave in, along with my cock, as semen bursted into her womb, Aiko screaming in joy and pleasure.

I collapsed on top of her, sort of to the side, both our arms lazily hugging each other in exhaustion as we panted heavily.

"Hah, hah, that felt, hah, really good…" Aiko breathed heavily into my ear.

"Yeah… Same here." I looked over to her eyes, both of us sharing a look of happiness.

* * *

 _Next Morning…_

' _Am I waking up…? Noooo, I don't wanna!...I'm comfy.'_

Those thoughts popped into my head as I felt my consciousness boot up. My body was starting to wake up and feel, but my eyes weren't as compliant to my brain's orders than everything else.

' _There's a warmth… And some weight on top of me…'_

My eyes finally gave in and began to open, only to see a sight I was sure that I would never get used to.

Aiko laid on top of me, glasses off, and sound asleep. She rested her head on my chest, her arms wrapped lightly around my body, and covered by the bed sheets. I brushed her let down her gently, and looked down to her breasts just to remember what we did last night. Frankly, it was easy to remember when she was completely naked, and I could see everything from her head to her chest clearly from the sunlight flooding my room.

"Mmm…" Aiko let out a small little moan as I felt my fingers trace her back, between the shoulder blades.

She started to wake up slightly, her eyes trying to open, but like me, they weren't listening.

She let moved around a bit, then her eyes opened as she lifted her upper half up and looked at me, sleepy as she might be, the smile she gave signified she was awake and very pleased to see my face.

"Good Morning." I said kindly, smiling as my eyes began to wander towards her bare nipples.

"'Morning…" Aiko said simply, yawned, then collapsed back on top of me, her head next to my ear this time.

"Had a good sleep?"

"The best…" She was clearly still tired from last night, as all of her sentences all sounded like she was about to crash.

"Heh, that's good." I hugged her body and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Suddenly, she jerked up and left my embrace, forcing herself awake.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"Sorry to scare you like that, but I just remembered I have classes to teach in the morning!" She said, getting up from the bed and quickly grabbing her clothes off the floor.

"Oh, crap! I forgot about that. I need to get ready as well then." I said, copying her actions, putting on my boxers, and heading towards my closet and taking some pants and a shirt.

After getting all of our clothes on and heading towards the door, we stopped before leaving.

Aiko turned towards me and looked into my eyes for a moment before giving my a kiss on the lips.

"We're gonna have to keep our relationship a secret."

"I know. It'd be bad if the school found out."

"Sooo, stay back for a couple minutes. As much as I want to be with you, it'll be less suspicious if we got there at the same time." Aiko said instructively, before holding my hands in hers.

"Got it. I'll see you there, then!" I said before giving her another quick kiss and letting her go.

She smiled, waved, and left to go to her workplace, closing the door behind her.

 _Later that evening… (Conclusion)_

I sat in Aiko's class, listening diligently and trying my best not to lose track of her rambling. Once again, Aiko was on a fast tangent, having to be stopped multiple times by students, mainly Tiffany, as apparently she wasn't quite as quick of a listener as others. Either that, or she just wasn't in tip top shape. You take your pick.

After the bell rang, and everyone left, it was only Aiko and I left.

"Hey, come here for a bit."

I picked up my stuff, shoved into my backpack and followed her orders, approaching her wearily and making sure no one was looking.

"Oh stop checking to see if anyones around or not, school is over for today, and I already told the class that I wasn't gonna be here very long, so nobody will be coming."

I looked her unsure, then gave up the look and sighed. "Whatever you say, teach."

I stepped over to face her up close. "So, what'd you want to talk about?"

"Well, I was wondering…"

"Hm?"

Aiko blushed a bit, and grinned.

"Is it alright if I stay at your place again?" She said, getting closer to me.

"Huh? You mean, like… For, um…" I looked off to the side again, a bit shy for some reason.

"For sex? Of course." Aiko said bluntly, laughing at my embarrassment.

"Seriously?"

She laughed again, and pulled my collar towards herself, my face extremely close to hers.

"I probably should've told you yesterday, but I didn't because I assumed you had already guessed this, but when I'm in a relationship…"

I gulped, prepping myself for what she was gonna end with.

"...I tend to be _reeeeaaally_ horny. Better prepare yourself, because we're gonna be fucking a lot."

She whispered, smiling seductively, before seemingly forgetting where we were, and kissing me naughtily in the classroom.

* * *

 _Many years followed, and the school kept taking in students and losing some to graduation, success following those that were done. Alchemy had finished school quickly, only earning a bachelor's degree, and moving on. Aiko, who had been single ever since people could remember when she first taught the school, and went from sub to full-time teacher there, (reason being was that she was attached to some students, and the previous teacher died due to old age) suddenly came to school one day with a ring on her finger, and was getting married._

 _Happyness seemingly followed those two, and life was unexpectedly great for the previously student and teacher._

 _ **Aiko Route - Finished**_

* * *

 **Sooo... Just for clarification, there is gonna be one or more sex scene in each chapter from now on. Why? Simply because since it's in the game, it's gotta be in the fan-fiction as well. Also, being a bit of a pervert, I like to write those scenes. Personally, I would've loved to put more detail into the scene, but I felt like I was pushing how long each chapter was gonna be. The other chapters were about 3-7 or so pages long, so I kinda wanted to cut this one a little bit shorter than what I was making it out to be. (13 pages long, FYI.)**

 **Anyways, what I really want to know is two things: Should I add more to the details to the sex scenes? And second, after writing the last chapter I initially planned, should I write an after-story chapters for each girl? I started thinking about this after learning Aiko's preferences, like "Sex under your desk, during class," and her word of advice being "I like to be choked." I kinda wanted to do stuff with that. (By the way, for those that are wondering, I'm not lying when I say that she likes to be choked. She literally said that when I went to bed her in the game.)**

 **Anyways, reviews are much appreciated, and I would love to know what you think about my ideas. See you next time!**


End file.
